Play Me
by H.dollz
Summary: When Ally reveals to Austin that none of her boyfriends have ever particularly... pleasured her, Austin takes matters into his own hands. Auslly Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Play Me**

* * *

Austin froze, the bottle of wine in mid-air, halfway to his lips. His mouth fell open with an audible pop. His eyebrows disappeared under the fringe of hair that he had shook down over his forehead. He stared at me.

"_Never_?"

I froze too, an automatic response to his shock. I licked my suddenly dry lips, then swallowed. My mouth tasted of the bottle of red wine that we had been passing back and forth for half an hour now. Nothing said Friday Night like sharing an old bottle of cheap wine with your best friend.

"Never." I confirmed, still reeling at the horrified expression on his face. Trying to shake it off, I held my hand out for the bottle of wine in his frozen hand. Ignoring me, he brought it to his lips and tilted it upwards, chugging a good half of the remaining conents. I scrambled towards him, pulling the bottle out of his hands before he could drink any more.

Some of it spilled onto the carpet in the process, but I ignored it. The carpet was red too. It would blend.

When the bottle was safely in my hands, I scooted back over to my former position, on the floor, near the window. Some of the wine spilled on me, too, but I couldn't care less. My hair was in a messy ponytail, and all I wore was a big tee shirt that was actually Austin's. I was sure he had to have noticed by now, but he wasn't saying anything if he had.

His shoulders slumped, and he shook his head, pity clear in his eyes.

"Jesus, what kind of morons have you been with?"

I glared at him, but noticing, as I did so, that even though Austin looked just as messy as I did, with a plain black tee and grey sweatpants and unbelievably messy hair, he looked much better than I did.

"They weren't _morons_. They just... couldn't do it." I started to blush. "Just shut up about it, okay?"

"Dallas?" He asked, goddamn eyebrows still raised. "Ryan? Jake? For God's sake, I have spent several sleepless nights listening to you and Elliot moan in there." He hooked his thumb in the direction of my bedroom. "And you're telling me you've _never come_?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." My cheeks were now the same color as the carpet.

"Not even on your own?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, frowning. I loved Austin, I really did, but man, he was blunt.

"I'm talking about when you're touching yourself. You've never been able to make yourself come?"

I took a deep breath, then tipped the bottle to my lips. He obviously wasn't going to let this one go.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed, shaking his head, taking my silence for a "yes". Well, the answer _was _yes, but it was still annoying that he knew.

"I don't touch myself," I lied futilely, wiping my sleeve across my mouth.

He laughed. "Uh-huh. Yeah."

"I don't!" I frowned again, folding my arms. His eyes darted down to where this action made my cleavage show over the neckline of my - his - shirt.

_Boys._

"So all that screaming when you're with your various lovers is faked?"

"I do not scream." I scoffed. "And I don't have 'various lovers'.

"Yes, you do. On both counts."

"No I don't."

"Oh, _Elliot_," he moaned in a high-pitched voice, mimicking me. "_Oh, God yeahh_."

"_Kira_," I groaned, imitating him, only in a ridiculously low voice that, admittedly sounded nothing like him. "_Yeah, Kira, mmm_."

"_Yeah, Elliot, faster_."

"_Unf, Kira, ride me, baby_."

He looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "I have never said that."

"You're not the one listening to all this shit all night long. I think I know what you said."

He smirked. "You listen?"

"How can I not?" I willed myself not to blush. "You two don't exactly keep it down."

"Neither do you, and with you its much worse because you're not even enjoying it." He stopped and shook his head again, grabbing the bottle out of my hands.

I sighed. "Look, Austin, it'll happen when I meet the right guy."

"Ally, you can't even make _yourself _come. What makes you think some guy can?"

I froze, just like he had at first. The realization suddenly sunk in, along with some amount of horror.

I'd been frustrated about the topic of Orgasms for a while now, but I hadn't really let it bother me much. I had mostly faked them, convinced that it would happen... eventually. But what if it never did?

"You're right," I croaked, my mouth dry again.

He watched my expression carefully. "Aw, Ally you're not about to start crying, are you?"

"No," I mumbled, wiping at my eyes.

He sighed and shuffled along the floor, not quite standing, until he was beside me. He put an arm around my shoulder. "Shh," he murmured. "It'll happen when it happens."

"What if it doesn't?"

He paused. "I don't know. We'll have to buy you a very powerful vibrator."

I laughed so suddenly I snorted, then shoved him away, still giggling. "Can't wait,"

He drank while my laughter dies down, and when I looked up at him, he was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

She cocked his head to the side, and I tried to convince myself that I'd imagined the full-body check out he'd just done on me.

"Maybe I should give it a go."

I blinked. "Give what a go?" I knew what he meant though. Of course I did, but I wouldn't believe it, not until he said it.

Not one to be shy about things, he said, straight up, "Making you come."

Not even realizing I had been holding my breath, I exhaled, long and loud. "You say that like I'm some kind of amusement park ride. 'Maybe I should give it a go'." I imitated him, laughing weakly.

I looked down at the carpet, but I could still feel his eyes on my face.

"I'm just saying," he said, shrugging. "I bet I could."

"How?" I scoffed, still not looking at him. "What makes you so special?"

"Kira's screams that you claim are so loud." He chuckled as my blush deepened.

So, yeah, I knew Austin was... good. I didn't know personally, but I'd heard things. He had been my room-mate at this college for a long time. We weren't supposed to be room-mates, but there had been a glitch in the system when room were being assigned, and I had ended up with him. The fact that I got along with him better than I'd ever gotten along with and of my girl friends was an unexpected plus.

And I'd heard things, from my other friends, from Austin's weekend flings, Kira being the prime source. The fact that any girl that had been with him couldn't shut up about him was something that had piqued my interest. But I had never acted on it. I couldn't. Austin was my friend. I was sure he didn't even want me that way.

But here he was, practically offering himself to me.

Actually, there was no 'practically' about it.

_He was offering himself to me._

"Austin..." my voice was suddenly hoarse. I made myself look at him. The fact that his face was so close to mine didn't make it any easier.

"Think about it, Ally. I know everything about you. I've lived with you for three years. I know every single of of your fantasies, the ones you don't even tell you're boyfriends. I could play you like an upright bass."

I let out a long, gusty breath, that faded off slightly into a moan at the end.

I gulped.

* * *

**So, yeah. Hopefully, the last chapter of Make Me will be up tomorrow as well as the last chapter of this little 4 a.m., hormone-induced project. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Play Me**

* * *

_"Austin..." my voice was suddenly hoarse. I made myself look at him. The fact that his face was so close to mine didn't make it any easier._

_"Think about it, Ally. I know everything about you. I've lived with you for three years. I know every single of of your fantasies, the ones you don't even tell you're boyfriends. I could play you like an upright bass."_

_I let out a long, gusty breath, that faded off slightly into a moan at the end._

_I gulped._

"We shouldn't," I said, looking down again. "You're my room-mate. My friend. My _bestfriend_. This'll just make things awkward between us..." My eyes flashed to his face, and, when I saw he wasn't going to interrupt, I continued. "Like you said, it'll happen when it happens. No need to... um, rush things."

I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince him or myself that this would be a bad idea.

He didn't say anything until he was sure I was done. And even then, all he said was a light. "Okay," followed by him grabbing the green glass bottle out of my hands.

I blinked. "Okay?" I repeated, stunned. I guessed it was stupid, but I thought he'd put up a little bit of a fight. I knew I should be grateful that he was giving up, but I found myself getting annoyed.

He nodded, sipping. "Okay."

I looked straight ahead of me, now sure exactly how I should feel. He had given up so easily. It was so unusual, for him.

We sat in silence for a few seconds, and I tried very hard not to think to much, but my mind played hopscotch against my will.

_He offered... But then declined. No, I did that. But he didn't care. Should that bug me? Should I-_

Warm, soft, pink, red-wine-flavored lips were suddenly crushed against mine. My eyes flew wide open, the shock sending my heart slamming against my check, my palms sweating. I brought my hands to his chest, pushing my palms against him. We couldn't. We shouldn't.

The way his lips moved against mine was too persuasive, it was duress. He grabbed both of my hands by the wrists, moving us so quickly that it knocked the air that I had managed to regain out of me.

In an instant, we were on the ground, and my hands were pinned above my head, and my eyes were flickering closed, and his tongue was swirling against mine.

A low chuckle bubbled from his lips, his knee moving to separate mine.

I let out a shaky breath. "I thought - you said - okay,"

"Mmm," he murmured, his tongue slick against mine. "I say a lot of things."

* * *

**Austin:**

Her chest heaved, soft little pants leaving her every so often. Her hair was starting to tumble out of the messy ponytail it had been in, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were hooded, and the shirt she had stolen from me was bunched around her waist, exposing her dark pink panties.

Fuck. Me.

Fuck if she wasn't the hottest sight I had ever seen. I knew I could get most of the girls in the college. I knew it, and I used it. And it had frustrated me no end that the sexiest girl, the most _desirable _woman I had ever met was my own room-mate. And she showed about minus one percent interest in me.

To say that I wanted her was an understatement. To say that my blood boiled when I heard her banging around her bedroom with guy after guy every week was another understatement. And the fact that _none _of those fuckers had ever taken the time to give her the pleasure she deserved - that was the most infuriating thing I had heard in a long time.

I clenched my jaw. No. This wasn't about me. This wasn't about my own gratification. This was about _her_. I was helping her. I would give her what she so obviously needed, and then I would back the fuck away and take care my own situation in the shower.

I kissed her lips one more time before kissing down her jaw, then her throat. I felt her pulse with every heartbeat, and there seemed to be a lot of heartbeats. I grazed my teeth over it, and felt my stomach involuntarily tighten as she let out the neediest little whimper I had ever heard in my life.

I tried to pass off the knot in my throat as a chuckle. I let my teeth scrape against her soft skin again, and then I sucked. She gasped.

"Still think we shouldn't do this?" I wondered, my eyes flashing up to her face.

She scowled at me, looking about as angry as a discontented kitten. "Shut up,"

"I'm just saying," I shrugged, nibbling on the skin above her collarbone. A long, low moan was my reward. "When's the last time you didn't have to _pretend_ this felt good?" She didn't answer. I wasn't even sure that she heard me. Her eyes slid closed, and her teeth dug into her bottom lip, in a whole other world.

I released her hands and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style into my room. She looked at me, her teeth still in her lip.

I set her down on my bed, glad that, for some reason, I had actually made it this morning.

My lips were almost immediately on hers. I grabbed the her - my - shirt at the hem, and she lifted her arms, letting me pull it off.

And she wasn't wearing a bra.

Holy fuck.

Her eyes scrutinized my expression. "Um," she muttered, looking down. "Austin? I - I just... I mean... Am I... okay?"

I resisted the urge to gape at her. I looked over her body again, at her perfect, ivory skin and subtle curves and pink nipples and the way her dark hair tumbled down onto her shoulders.

"Are you fucking kidding?"

She blinked. I decided to enlighten her. "Ally, you are perfect. You're just..." I looked at her again. "I can't describe it. You're beautiful."

She looked at me doubtfully. I had no idea what kind of expression was on my face, but it must have been genuine because the corners of her lips turned upwards into a small smile. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Don't thank me yet," I smirked, letting my lips brush against hers. I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of her panties. "May I?"

She nodded, lifting her hips to help me get them off. "Please," she murmured as I flung them away.

I dropped to my knees suddenly. I had to taste her. I _needed _to.

"Oh God," she whimpered, realizing what I was going to do.

I raised her feet on to the bed, and she slowly, but hesitantly opened her legs, her breathing becoming more and more shallow with every breath. I was nearly impossible not to feel cocky. The fact that I was the only one that could do this to her that could make her feel like this...

I kissed her stomach, the area just below her navel, her breaths becoming shorter as my kisses traveled lower. I stopped, at the top of her slit, her frustrated groan music to my ears.

"Austin," she objected. "Lower."

Even as she said the words, her cheeks burned red.

I smiled. Even now, in her current state, she managed to be adorable.

I placed a light kiss on her swollen bundle of nerves, my middle finger moving to her entrance. She was fucking dripping.

I swirled my tongue around her clitoris, my finger moving into the warmest, _tightest - _holy _fuck._

I suddenly had to press my hips against my mattress, trying desperately to give any sort of relief to the erection straining against my boxers. I had never wanted and girl so badly in my whole life. I doubted I ever would again.

She tasted as good as she smelled, sweet and heady. I pumped my finger in and out of her, teasing her clit, tracing patterns along her inner thigh, setting a rhythm that dissolved her into a mixture of moans and expletives.

Her hands grabbed my hair, like she was scared I would stop. Curling my fingers, I wondered if I actually could.

My eyes flashed up to hers at the same time that hers looked to mine. I wrapped my lips around her clit and hummed softly, letting her feel the vibrations.

Her eyes widened, her hands tightened in my hair. "Oh my God," she choked, rocking her hips towards me, actually looking scared of what she was feeling. "Austin, I'm - fuck - _Austin_,"

With a cry of my name, her walls tightened around my fingers, her back arching, her legs moving so they were over my shoulders, her lips forming an O.

My pants didn't fit me anymore. It was just too fucking painful.

I watched her as her chest heaved, waiting for her to regain her breath.

She stared at me, and the look of awe on her face would have been comical if it wasn't so fucking hot.

"And you thought I couldn't do it," I scoffed. Even as I said the words, I noticed my voice was huskier than usual. She was too spaced out to notice.

"I... That was..." She shook her head, still shell shocked. "Amazing."

I waggled my eyebrows at her. "You're welcome."

She laughed shakily, then looked down to where I was not-so-secretively pressing my hips against the side of the mattress. The relief I got from it was minimal.

She raised an eyebrow. "You okay there?"

"Fine."

She looked at me. "Austin?"

"I'm fine."

She bit her lip. "Did I... do something wrong?"

Crap.

"No, you didn't," I assured her. "I just..." I sighed. "have a... situation."

"Situation?"

"Yeah."

* * *

**Sorry. I know I keep doing this. Making twoshots into threeshots. I'll update within the next two days, I swear. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Play Me**

* * *

_"Did I... Did I do something wrong?"_

_Crap._

_"No, you didn't." I assured her. "I just..." I sighed. "have a... situation." _

_"Situation?"_

_"Yeah."_

She looks at me for a few seconds, propped up on her elbows. I try not to focus on the fact that I am still situated between her legs. But of course, as soon as I have the thought, I can't think of anything but the fact that _I was between her legs._

God, those legs.

Carefully keeping my eyes on her face, I lean back a little. Just enough for her to notice. She did, and sat up, folding her legs. A light blush colored her cheeks.

"I don't know what you mean." She says, no longer looking at me. On the contrary, she's scanning the room, trying to find her shirt and underwear. I can see her panties, dangling from my headboard. I'm not about to tell her that, of course.

She stands anyway, swinging her feet off the bed and making for the door.

"Where are you going?" I blurt before I can stop myself. I turn around, grabbing the blanket I had tossed onto the floor in my earlier haste, and lay it in my lap. I hope it covers me. I sit with my back to my bed, so I'm looking up at her for a change. The words sound wrong and slightly creepy as I say them. The tension in the room is thick, and I'm not even sure what kind of tension it is. But as she looks at me, it edges towards awkward.

"My room." She holds my gaze. I try to hold hers. Although she's naked.

I sigh. "Ally-"

"I told you." she says shaking her head. "I told you that if we did this-" she gestured to my messy bed, and her naked body- "things would get all awkward."

"Things aren't-"

"You can barely look at me!"

I look at her. "I-" I stop. My eyes fall to the ground again. It's the safest place for them.

She scoffs. "Exactly."

"Look, Ally, I'm not acting awkward because I'm embarrassed. On the contrary, I'm pretty fucking smug." I know it may be too soon to start joking about what just happened, but the crack has the desired effect and she blushes a little. "But..." I sigh. "Jesus, Ally, I just watched you have an orgasm. I saw you naked. I heard you moaning. And that... stuff... has an effect on a guy, you know?" I try to just spit it all out without pausing, and I try not to notice the way her expression goes from anger to shock as I speak.

There's a silence.

She breaks it.

"Oh."

That's it. Just "oh".

Oh.

Gah.

"Yeah," I manage to say in response. I can see that she's having a hard time keeping her eyes off of the Transformers blanket I have layed in my lap. I know that she's thinking about what behind it it, and it makes me twitch.

The tension in the room shifts from awkward to... well, something else.

I stand. The blanket falls. She gasps. I try to control my ego. I fail. I smirk. She blushes.

All this in the space of two seconds.

We've barely said anything, but things are different now. She knows what I want, and I'm pretty sure I know what she wants. There are only two options, really. Option A, she wants to run from the room and not stop running until she gets to the Dorm Adviser's office, and request a new roommate. Option B, she wanted the same thing I did.

I just pray its Option B and take the few steps necessary to close the gap between us.

I brush her cheeks with my thumb. That's the only warning she gets before my lips all but devour hers.

Her lips part, half in shock, half because of a moan. I smile against her lips and grip her bare waist, lifting her so her legs can wrap around my own waist.

I can feel her right where I need her.

The grinding of my aching cock against her core, though there's about two layers of my clothing between us, is enough to shove me along closer to the edge of the cliff I'm so close to falling off of.

Her little mewls and whimpers are doing nothing to help, and I moan loudly as I find my body doing all the work for me, not being able to stop myself from seeking release in any way I can get it.

_Take off your fucking pants, Moon._

Right. Right. Pants. Okay.

I move my hands to my sweatpants, but stop just as I'm about to be freed from the constrictions.

"Ally?" I practically gasp.

_You should stop. She's made no indication that she wants this._

_Yeah, _I think, my eyes flashing to her face. Her eyes are hooded, her lips parted, her hips not stopping the slow grinding that's slowly driving me insane. _you can just _tell _she doesn't want this._

"Yeah?" she replies at last, her voice just as breathless as mine.

I force myself to stop kissing her, if only for a second. "If you- _fuck,_" I grip her hips with both hands, a little tighter than I maybe should. "Ally, you have to stop." Her face falls, and I add. "Just for a second. Please."

She obliges. I take a deep breath and try again. "If you have any doubts... about this. You should tell me. Now. Because when I start..." I look down again, scanning her body for the bajillionth time since I met her. "...I don't think I'll be able to stop." I conclude breathlessly.

I barely give her a chance to answer before my lips are on hers again, my tongue against her own.

"Austin?" she says.

"Mmm?" I rumble, my lips on her neck.

"Are you going to..."

_Fuck you?_

_Yeah, baby. Nice and hard._

"Do you want to?" I force myself to ask. I would loathe myself if I made her do something she didn't want to... No matter how much I wanted it.

And God knows I wanted it.

She nods quickly, pressing herself closer to me.

"Yes. Please."

I groan her name and feel a fresh rush of moisture from where her legs are tightly scissoring my waist.

I squeeze her hips tighter, and I know I'm probably leaving bruises. I force myself to un-clench my grasp, and I can't, I just fucking can't.

"Tell me to stop," I practically beg her. I have to stop, I'd be too rough, I'd hurt her-

She's breathless, her lips are pink and swollen. "W- why?"

"I don't want to hurt you," I whine, still moving her and myself to the bed as I speak.

"You won't. Just, please-"

"Okay," I sigh. "Sorry. I just want this to be good for you. And it's not going to be if I only last a minute. Which is what's going to happen if you keep doing what you're doing." I manage to pant this out while she does nothing at all to help my situation. She's fisting my hair, and I can feel her through the two layers of clothing I have on and she's fucking dripping.

_Fuck. Me._

She hooks her thumbs in the waistband of my sweats as I sit on the edge of my bed. she stands, briefly pulling them low enough that they aren't covering me anymore, then returns to straddling me.

I nearly explode, just at the feeling of contact.

She gasps, and then the gasps turn to mewls as she's rocking back and forth, bringing herself closer and closer...

I let her. I don't think I can do much else. She feels so good, _so good._

Her hands are on my shoulders, and she looks up, shaking her hair out of her face to look at me. Her eyes lock with mine.

It's not even a choice anymore. It's a necessity.

I flip us over so that I'm over her, and I position myself so that I'm between her warm, wet folds, sliding against her clit. Her eyes widen, her mouth falls open.

"Mm, fuck, Austin, yes-"

I bury my face in the crook of her neck, nipping at the skin there, making her come for me again, just because I can. Because I love seeing her come apart like this, for me, and only me.

With a silent scream, I feel her walls clenching around nothing, which is when, with a swift movement of my hips, I'm filling her.

Oh, _Ally._

She moans, long and loud.

Fuck... hot.. wet... tight...

She's rotating her hips against me, and I'm halfway in.

My vision blurs, my arms shake, and I feel her walls squeezing me. And then I'm completely inside her, her hips flush against mine.

I move my hips back, then forwards again, hearing her moan my name. Her legs wrap around my waist, like she's holding on for dear life, and she's making a small, gyrating motion with her hips that makes me have to struggle to keep from pounding her into the mattress.

"Harder," she pleads, her lips against my ear.

_She asked for it._

I withdraw completely, before thrusting into her, fast and forcefully.

All breath seems to leave her. And me.

_"Fuck._"

"Hard enough for you?" I pant.

She gives the approximation of a scoff. "Is that-" _moan _-"-the best-" _gasp "-_you can do?_"_

I can't hide the smirk of her face to her reaction after I spank her. I don't do it hard enough to really hurt her, just hard enough for it to sting. She gives a little squeak, and I feel her walls clench around me.

So I do it again.

And there's no more backtalk.

She stops the movement of her hips suddenly.

"Austin - I'm - holy fuck -"

I kiss her softly as she rides out her orgasm, our kissing taking on a slow, soft gentleness that contrasts greatly to the frantic movements of our lower bodies.

The feel of her wet heat sucks away at my willpower. Literally.

I black out for a second. All that;s on my mind is her,and I feel like that's the reason we're here. I feel like we were put here, on this earth, to do this to each other...

With a low groan of her name against her lips, I'm coming.

I stay on top of her for a while, struggling to support my own weight, both of us panting.

"Ally?" I say. I don't care if it'll 'ruin the mood' or whatever. I have to tell her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiles slowly. "I would hope so. I didn't just let any guy off the street spank me."

I laugh, pressing my lips to hers again, before rolling onto my back.

"I love you too." She whispers. "Sorry for taking so long to notice,"

"I'm sorry too."

And we're kissing again, gently. Like we have all the time in the world and we want to share it with each other.

Impossibly, I find myself growing hard against her leg.

_This girl._

"Austin?" she whispers, barely breaking the kiss.

I pull away, and she opens her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Make love to me?" she murmurs, her hands going to my hair again.

And how can I refuse?

* * *

**Guys. You have no idea how much it took to write this chapter.**

**Literally, 3 people helped me write it. And I got called, and I quote, a "crazy perfectionist bitch" at least six times during that period of editing this chapter with them so.**

**And I still don't like it that much.**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update it but I don't like putting anything up for you guys to read that isn't perfect and tbh I don't like this very much but whateva, here you go. **

**I hope you at least kind of liked this, and thanks for your patience in waiting for me to update.**


End file.
